


Popcorn and Tree

by zaintbb



Category: Among Us (Video Game), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaintbb/pseuds/zaintbb
Summary: They just wanted to wear their silly little suits and do their silly little tasks... when the worst happens...
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Popcorn and Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this on the behalf of a friend who wrote this after I made a little prompt request for it. They want to remain anonymous but this work is all 100% their creation, I’ve just edited some spelling errors. It was so cute they have allowed me to post it. 
> 
> I am gonna dedicate this to manasoup, the amazing artist who wowed my tl with ZAINTSEE Among Us chibis 😭😭 please check them out.  
> ❤️💙🍿🌱

Zee and Saint found themselves on the same spacecraft two years ago. Only the best workers were sent to the Starship BKK Skeld. Their engineering major helped them complete the necessary repairs that manifested themselves on the spacecraft. 

But today was a day unlike any other day. They woke up to an resounding alarm - a notification from the CPU that their usually peaceful ship had been infiltrated by an alien bug causing two crew mates to become traitorous. The CPU could only detect the bug but had no idea who had been infected. 

Fear ripples through the cafeteria as they all received this news. How could they complete their work with the potential danger lurking around them? Saint grabbed onto Zee’s hand, he pulled him to the side after the announcement was given, worry dancing in his stomach.

“I know we still have our jobs to do. Let me see your task sheet for today.”

Thankfully they had most of their tasks in common. The only worrisome thing was Zee needing the refuel the engines. The length of time needed to complete this task along with the distance travelled could expose him more to the threat.

“Don’t worry about me.” Zee reassured. “I’ve been working out a lot lately so I can lift the gas cans easily.” He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

The boys headed to Admin so they could swipe their cards to clock in. By staying together they were able to look out for danger while one was occupied. 

As they worked to repair the shields together, another alarm blared signalling an emergency meeting. Holding hands, they made their way to the cafeteria. Cyan looked at everyone with tears in his eyes. 

“I found Pink’s body in Electrical. I think the Imposter escaped through the vents.” 

Everyone looked around nervously. It was eerie to think that someone who killed Pink might be standing next to them.

“Did anyone see anything suspicious?” queried White.

Saint spoke up, “Zee and I were on the other side of the ship fixing the shields.” 

The others listed where they were as well, no one else having gone to Electrical with Pink at the same time.

Cyan spoke again, “We can’t know who did this vile act. Let’s all try to work more carefully.” Cautiously he dismisses everyone to return to work. 

Zee and Saint headed to Navigation hand-in-hand, never breaking from each other. Zee has to chart their course while Saint was stabilising their steering. Their nerves were strained, knowing that the danger was real and could attack at any moment.

The tasks seemed to take an excessive amount of time with them pausing to look around every few seconds. Saint looked at Zee, noting his exhaustion, and pulled out a bottle of water. He sprinkled a few few drops on Zee’s head.

“Little Pruk was starting to wilt.” he smiled. “Don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

The boys sat in the corner, taking a quick break. Zee reaches up to Saint’s head and cupped a handful of popcorn. 

“I’m starving.” he mumbled.

Saint swiped a handful for himself as well. 

“It’s a good thing I always have some snacks nearby.”

Saint only needed to empty the garbage to finish his work while Zee still had the lengthy task of filling the engines. Zee saw the concern in Saint’s eyes.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful. When you finish garbage, head straight to our bedroom and lock the door. I’ll be back soon.”

Saint began to nod when the emergency meeting was called again.

“Oh no.” he whimpered. He didn’t even want to think about which friend was lost this time.

Black was standing at the head of the table. “Cyan. In Weapons.” he said grimly. “I think he may have seen someone and got taken out.” 

Yellow glanced toward Zee and Saint. 

“I saw these two just sitting in Navigation. So suspicious. They were right next to Weapons. How did they not hear anything. Unless?”

The question hung heavy in the air.

Zee’s eyes widened. 

“We’ve been working hard all day! We just stopped to grab a snack before our last task!”

Orange piped up, “Or maybe you were trying to establish an alibi by claiming to work together. How can we trust you?” 

Yellow insisted again, “They have to be the ones. So many of us were on the opposite side of the ship. I vote Zee. He was anxious to try to defend himself.”

The youngest crewmate, Purple, was shaking nervously. “Don’t believe them. I saw them both vent into Weapons while watching cams. They only left because they heard Black walking in.”

All eyes turned toward him. Black looked carefully at him.

“Are you sure, Purple? Lives are at stake. We can’t afford to make a mistake. If they are innocent, they’ll die in outer space.”

“I’m quite sure. Why would they travel through the vents unless they’re trying to sneak around here.” Purple states more confidently.

Black faced the others in the room. 

“What are your thoughts? We need to come to an agreement.”

After talking among themselves, they all realised that no one had seen Orange and Yellow working at all today.

“We’re sure!” echoes throughout the room.

The robot security guards came into the room and corralled Orange and Yellow. They were taken to the doors and ejected from the spacecraft.

The CPU began its scan once more.

“No impostors detected on board. The threat has been removed.” 

Everyone sighed in relief. Tears sprang to Saint’s eyes, knowing how close they had come to being falsely accused.

Zee patted Saint’s back. 

“No more worries.” he smiled. “Let’s get these tasks finished and then I’m buying you ice cream.”

This brought a smile to Saint’s face as ice cream was one of his favourite treats.

***

As the boys snuggled together in bed, spacesuits hanging in their closets waiting for tomorrow’s work, Saint nuzzled into Zee. 

“I can’t believe I almost lost you.”

“You can never lose me, Nong.” came the reply. 

His hands stroked along Saint’s back until he heard the gentle breathing of rest. He smiled knowing that all was right with the world once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, follow me on Twitter @zaintbb for more zaintsee madness ❤️💙


End file.
